Here Today, Gone Tomorrow
by mem0rycafe
Summary: The war is won by Harry with help from Draco. Harry disappears and Ginny enlists Draco to help find him.
1. The Boy Who Lost His Best Friend

(A/N First off I really hope you guys like this story. I have never worked so hard before on any other chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy. Also be sure to thank my wonderfully awesome beta, WickedWitchHPLvr who helped make this chapter the bomb. Enjoy and please review.)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter (aka The Boy Who Lived) isn't mine. I don't own him or any of his little friends.

Chapter One: The Boy Who Lost His Best Friend

Being the boy who lived wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He had watched his best friend die at the hands of Voldermort's lackies. Why couldn't he be the boy who saved his Ron? He had watched as Mrs. Weasely cried with Ron's body in her arms. But, no, he wasn't the boy who had the right things to say. Harry Potter was just the boy who had finally given up. That was it. He didn't want to be hero boy anymore. Not that the wizarding world needed a hero. After all he had finally beaten Voldermort, with help, shockingly enough, from Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter wasn't able to save Ron, He wasn't able to save Neville or Luna.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was now the boy who didn't care. Let the world love him, let them celebrate on the day his best friend died. He didn't care. Harry Potter disappeared, he didn't want to be in the public eye. Let Draco be the here, let Ginny or Hermione be the hero. He was sick of being the hero. He wasn't a hero. He couldn't save his Ron, he couldn't save his self. It seemed he couldn't save anyone So Harry gave up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple years after Harry graduated when the last battle in the war was fought. It was probably the worst battle of them all. Both sides had many casualties and slowly the good side was losing. Voldermort was finally winning. Then it happened, the Death Eaters had made a big mistake. Ron was down, killed. His head cut off by one of the Death Eaters. Harry saw this, it had happened right in front of him. Something inside of Harry snapped. A red hot fire grew with in him and within seconds he was radiating anger.

Ginny remembered it like it was yesterday. She thought he was going to explode. Harry didn't though, instead he pointed his wand at Voldermort. With out even saying a word Voldermort exploded and just as quickly turned into ash. Harry, however, was still glowing. He was still angry. One by one he took down every last Death Eater that was there, including Draco's own father. But Draco didn't stop Harry, he only helped him. Then, when Ron died Draco looked back towards Harry. He had never seen Harry look so broken, look so angry. At that point Draco knew if he could just give Harry enough fire power, that Harry had it in him to just end the whole war right then and right there. So Draco fed him his magic. Almost all of it. Draco was left very vulnerable, but that didn't matter. Harry was winning the war for them.

In five minutes Harry had killed Voldermort and most of his loyal followers. But, he wasn't able to kill them all before they got to Luna, Neville. Harry had collapsed on the ground. He was out cold. He didn't wake up for days. They couldn't awaken him with magic. Mrs. Weasley had been furious. "Wake him up now." She kept yelling at the healer. She knew that it wouldn't do any good, but she had just lost her son and damn it, she wasn't going to lose another. It did no good though. Harry didn't want to wake up.

When Harry had finally waken up he was a hero, again. Newspapers had him and Draco splattered across their covers together. Some how they had a picture of the two of them smiling and waving. It was obviously a fake. However it depicted the two heros of the wizarding world, so to most people fake was okay. For weeks after he woke up he was made to go to one dedication ceremony after another. It wasn't until a particular article in the Ghoulish Gazette that Harry really gave up, they spelled Ron's name wrong. The audacity of those people.

Harry immediately disapparated to the headquarters. He had finally lost it. He barged into the editor's office in the middle of a meeting.

"He gave up his life for you people. He died at the hands of Voldermort's Death Eaters saving your asses and you can't even spell his name right!" Harry shouted at them. "It's spelled W-E-A-S-L-E-Y!" Harry stormed around the office ranting about how rude and disrespectful they were. "He died for you people and you can't even spend the time to spell his name right." Harry turned to them. He went on like this for a good while before he seemed to calm. "You better fix this. I'm done, with everything, done." Harry said this last part in a deadly serious tone. "I'm sick of you and your stupid papers. I'm not a hero, Ron was. Ron Weasley! Don't write anymore stories about me." With that Harry disapparated. He was tired and exhausted. He lost his best friend and he didn't care about doing the dedication to the new Broom shop. Harry just wanted out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had been there the day Ron died. She didn't see it happen, she was busy fighting two Death Eaters at once. She heard Harry's scream though. She didn't think Harry even realized he screamed. But he did, and it sounded like a wounded animal. Ginny quickly dealt with the two Death Eaters and turned her attention to Harry. Then she saw him. Her brother. Lying there on the ground. His head two feet away. Instantly Ginny just wanted to collapse and start crying. She couldn't though. There was a war going on around her. She watched as Harry started to glow. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen. Then, she saw the next most amazing thing. A small ribbon of blue light was connecting Draco to Harry. It took Ginny a couple of seconds to register what Draco was doing. When she realized what he was doing she was shocked. He was sacrificing his magic for the 'cause.' Ginny watched for a couple of seconds before her attention got torn away.

Ginny had almost passed out that day. She had been hit by a curse. Luckily though it didn't affect her as badly as it would most people. Ginny healed herself before turning back to Harry and Draco. It was then she noticed how many Death Eaters weren't left. They were almost all gone. When Harry had finished with the last Death Eater he collapsed. Ginny ran to his side. She checked him over, making sure he was okay. She was scared that somehow he had died. Draco had staggered over to her and collapsed right beside her. As healers arrived her attention turned from Harry to Draco.

Draco, the boy who had made fun of her for years, had actually been on her side in the end. She waved aside the healer that was coming over to fix him. Although she had only finished her first year at medical school she was more than able to heal any injury Draco had. It was the least she could do. If it hadn't been for him giving Harry his magic they could have lost.

Ginny remembered Ron's funeral. She had Harry on one side of her and surprisingly enough, Draco was on the other. No one had expected him to show. Even when they had fought side by side Draco and Ron didn't get along. Draco didn't get along with any of them really, but they still were glad for his presence.

Hermione had been crying for days. Today was no excpetion. Hermione was sitting in a chair, her head in her hands, sobbing. Draco walked over to her and kneeled down so that they were at the same height. After a couple of words were exchanged he stood up again. Hermione looked a little bit calmer. Ginny remembered watching that. Wondering what in the world he could have said to give her just a little peace.

Ginny had stayed out of the public eye for most of the media storm. Her name was mentioned in articles along with most of the other wizards and witches who had fought in that last battle. But she wasn't as famous as Draco and Harry were. Which was probably for the best. She couldn't have managed mourning for her brother and deal with making public appearances. She couldn't imagine how Harry could have managed. Even with all the tragedy in his life he was still more giving to others than he was to himself. Many nights he would stay up late writing a speech for a dedication or a public appearance. Ginny would often come and visit him. She always had to remind him to eat or take a shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was the first to notice Harry was gone. He didn't show up for the twins birthday party. It was just two months after Ron died. No one really felt like celebrating but it was better than just moping. Ginny knew something must be wrong for him to miss the twins party. When Mrs. Weasley asked about him she made excuses for him. Maybe he just wanted to be alone. She, of course, flooed immediately to his London apartment. However, all she found was that he hadn't been there since the day before. She didn't tell anyone at first. She thought if he wanted to be alone, who was she to change that. But, then he didn't show up for their weekly supper. Every week the Weasley family would get together for dinner. And Harry didn't show up. Ginny knew that it had been hard for Harry to face her family after Ron's death. He blamed himself for Ron dying. He had told her that if he just been better he could have saved Ron. Nothing could have saved Ron. Ron died fighting and that's how he would have wanted it. Harry just couldn't understand that. He was so use to being the boy who could make a difference. He couldn't understand how it wasn't his fault.

The night of the Weasley dinner Ginny flooed back to Harry's flat. He still wasn't there, nor had he been there. Instead of going back home she flooed to Draco's.

"What do you want little Weasel?" Draco asked not moving from his large desk.

"I can't find Harry." Ginny replied. "Don't call me Weasel, ferret boy."

Draco glared at her. "You, not being able to find Harry, is not my problem."

"He's been gone for nearly a week." Ginny replied ignoring his nasty glare. "Have you heard from him?"

"No." Draco answered her. "We don't usually converse that often."

"I just thought that he might have mentioned if he was going some where." Ginny replied. Draco's rude demeanor didn't bother Ginny. Rather, she was quite use to it and it was comforting that even after every thing that had happened, he didn't feel the need to walk on egg shells around her. He appeared to be the one normal person in her life right now. Which, is probably why she had come to him. "You see him all the time."

"I see him, I don't talk to him." Draco corrected her. "Is that all?" He looked up from the papers he had been flipping though since she had walked in..

"If you see him, you will let me know. Right?" Ginny asked him. Her green eyes catching his gray ones. "Promise that you will tell him to get in touch with me."

"I will promise you anything you want me to, if it means you will leave." Draco replied sighing loudly. "I have work to do."

"Fine. I'm leaving." Ginny said walking back over to his fireplace. "I'll see you later."

"Hopefully not." Draco replied as Ginny stepped into the fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was very tired. Ever since he had given Harry some of his magic he just wasn't as energetic as he use to be. Draco attributed it to stress and left it at that. It didn't make it any easier for him though. He found that he was always having to take an energy potion or two a day.

Draco still wasn't a nice man. Sure he had his moments in which he would help someone out for no reason. Draco was still egotistical, selfish, and though he was Merlin's gift to women. It was during a special presentation at Hogwarts that most people attributed to Draco changing, however small of a change it might be. Dumbledore had arranged for a scientist to come talk about genetics and gene pools and blood lines. Draco had scoffed at the thought. This was obviously some scheme of Dumbledore's to make everyone friends. Then, Draco saw the presentation. He realized how stupid the war really was. There were people dying because of something as insignificant as family blood. He truly believed that it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. For once Dumbledore had actually made a valid point. Sure, Draco was all for pure-bloods, but to kill because of it? That was just ridiculous.

Draco didn't go out of his way to be nice. He still cared about himself first. It just appeared he might also care about other people. Well, certain people. Since the war he had come to care for the Weasley family, even if his pride kept him from admitting it. He also cared for Harry. Hermione was slowly growing on him. There were too many years of her being an insufferable know it all for Draco to really care for her, yet. Through out the entire war there were always people second guessing him. There were always people who assumed he was a spy for Voldermort, and he did nothing to change their minds. Of course, there were deeper reasons that Draco eventually came to fight on Harry's side. Reasons that not even Draco liked to think about.

Draco sighed loudly. He was really tired. He hadn't expected to see Ginny, she had actually surprised him. As he got up from his desk he looked at the newspaper on the floor.

'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Saviors of the Wizarding World!'

Draco kicked the newspaper under his desk as he walked out of the room. He wasn't anyone's savior, he didn't want to be. He had just been in the right place at the right time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to the side and ran her hand down her stomach. She had never gotten to tell Ron that he was going to be a dad. She knew exactly what his face would have looked like. It pained her to think of Ron. Her Ron. They had just gotten married. They were so happy. Ron had told her that he was the luckiest person in the world. He was wrong though. She was the luckiest person in the world. She had her Ron. Then two weeks later, he was taken from her. She hadn't even gotten to tell him.

Ron would have been such a great dad. He truly would have been a wonderful father. He was so great with Charlie's kids. His face lit up when he was around little kids. He could play for hours with some kid.

Hermione kneeled to the ground, tears were falling down her cheeks. She missed him. She missed him so damn much. Earlier that week she had finally told his family about being pregnant. She for some reason had been putting it off. They were happy, but, at the same time, it reminded all of them that they didn't have Ron around any more.

Ron's funeral had been the saddest day of their lives. It had rained that day. Hermione felt that rain was appropriate. The world should cry for Ron. He had helped save them, everyone should mourn his death. Hermione sure did. Hermione could barely stand to look at his dead body. The healers had reattached his head before the family saw him. She was thankful for that. His mother had broken down with grief. Clutching her dead son's body. Hermione shuddered to think what would have happened if he had still been headless when his mother had seen him.

For the first month after Ron had died Hermione had been living at the Burrow. She didn't want to go back to the home she had shared with Ron. It had too many memories. Even though they had only been married a couple of weeks they had lived together since they had got out of school. Hermione did go back to their apartment though. Sleeping in her and Ron's bed, alone, was the saddest thing Hermione had ever done. It was the first time it really hit her, he was gone. He wasn't coming back. Ron was never coming back.

Hermione stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She would get through this, some how. After all, she was going to be a single mother, and she couldn't fail. She had never failed at anything before and she wasn't going to start now!


	2. Nancy Drew

(A/N sorry this took so long to post. Blame my beta! Who by the way is awesome so give her cookies! Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock.)

As always: I don't own Harry Potter. In fact anything that JK Rowling wants to claim she can, it is all hers.

Chapter Two: Nancy Drew

Ginny went back to Harry's apartment looking for any clue that might tell her where he was. She knew how hard it was for Harry to see the family after Ron died but it wasn't like him to just flake on a family event. Not after she explained to him how much her family needed him in times like these. He was apart of their family they couldn't bare to lose and he understood that.

Ginny walked into his study. She knew he spent most of his time in here so naturally that was the first place she looked. On his desk, she spotted a spread out newspaper and started to read the largest article. As usual it was about how much of a hero Harry and Draco were. She read on for a bout 5 minutes before she saw it. Ron's name, misspelled. Ginny nodded her head. Harry had probably been furious when he read this. Harry had always made sure that everyone knew the role Ron had played. He always made sure they new that Ron had died for all of them. Ginny put the newspaper down and disapparated to the newspaper's office.

"Can I help you miss?" a lady at the front counter asked Ginny.

"Yes you can, Mrs. Love", Ginny replied looking at the plaque on the front of the desk. She took a step closer to the counter. "I was wondering has Harry Potter been by here lately?"

"Yes miss", the Mrs. Love replied, "He was here just the other day. He threw an absolute fit, apparently a name was spelled wrong in one of the articles. He just couldn't believe it." The receptionist gave a little snort of laughter, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"They misspelled his best friends name", Ginny said coldly, not appreciating the humor, "His best friend that was killed by Voldermort. My brother."

"I'm so sorry miss", the receptionist replied her face sobering up.

"Do you know where he went?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"No, all I know is that he said he was sick of it all and he didn't want to be in the public eye anymore."

"Thank you." Ginny said, and with a pop she was gone.

She went back home after that. It was late, she should get some sleep. She was planning to find Harry though. If he had just left and wasn't planning on telling anyone, than she was going to tell him that he was being an ass. He should know better.

Ginny woke up the next day later than she would have liked to. She was going to go straight over to Draco's and bug him some more. After all he and Harry had been together the most in the past two months. With all the public engagements they had to both attend, they had become pretty civil friends. Instead Ginny opted to go see Hermione, see how she was doing. In the past few months she hadn't spent enough time with her. She arrived through the floo to find Hermione eating breakfast.

"Hey Hermy", Ginny said as she sat down and grabbed a piece of bacon. "How are you doing?"

"Good", Hermione lied. Then she smiled, "I spoke with the healer yesterday. It's gonna be a little boy."

"That's great", Ginny smiled, "What are you going to name him?"

"Ronald, after his dad", Hermione replied.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. Quite the honor, named after his dad", Ginny smiled at Hermione. They made small talk for a couple of minutes before Ginny got to the point of her visit. "Have you heard from Harry lately?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't", Hermione replied, "I should owl him."

"You do that", Ginny replied as she took one last bite of bacon. "Okay, well I have to go", Ginny got up, "It was good seeing you."

"You too", Hermione replied also giving up. Ginny gave her a quick hug before she left to see Draco.

* * *

"What do you want Weasel?" Draco asked as Ginny once again appeared in his office.

"Stop calling me Weasel, ferret boy", Ginny replied sitting down, "Harry hasn't been to his apartment in a week, he hasn't come to dinner either."

"Maybe he went on holiday", Draco replied sighing, "I don't care."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "I'm worried about him. He wouldn't just blow off the family like this."

"Bully for you", Draco said getting up from his desk, "I still seem to not care."

"I get it, you don't care. But, Draco, he is missing and you are telling me you won't help me find him", Ginny asked following after him.

"You don't know that he is missing", Draco said walking into his kitchen and pouring himself some tea. "So you haven't seen him for a while. Big deal. Maybe he was smart and decided to get away from you", Draco took a sip of tea, "Like I wish I could."

Ginny glared at him. Her eyes shooting daggers, "Prat."

"What's with this Nancy Drew investigation anyway?" Draco asked ignoring her name calling.

"Nancy Drew, that's a muggle reference", Ginny pointed out smirking.

"I know that", Draco replied glaring, "Yet that doesn't answer my question."

"It isn't like Harry to just let people down", Ginny replied, "You know how much he hates to disappoint. What if somethings wrong with him?"

"So what do you want from me?" Draco asked as he drained his cup.

"I want you to help me find him", Ginny replied like that should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why the hell would I help you find Potter?" Draco drawled.

"Because he is the closest thing to a friend you have", Ginny replied, "And without him you lose your 'hero' status. Plus, you are the only person I could think to ask." Ginny added after a moment.

"Wow, I really feel needed. But with or without him I will still be a 'hero' ", Draco replied callously.

"Not as big a hero as you would be with him", Ginny countered, "And I know how much you love being on the cover of Witch's Weekly. You get all those love letters and some of those ladies are quite beautiful."

"Quite pathetic is more liked it", Draco rolled his eyes

"I want your help because you are big and strong", Ginny replied her voice serious but her eyes were twinkling with laughter

Draco rolled his eyes at her, "Buttering me up won't work."

"Please be my hero ferret boy", Ginny asked innocently

Draco rolled his eyes as he placed his tea cup in the sink.

"Please", Ginny pleaded with him, "I just want to make sure he is okay."

Draco thought for a minute and finally answered her," I'll help you, but only because then you might bloody well leave me alone."

"Good", Ginny replied smiling triumphantly, "So you will help me find him."

"Yes", Draco replied grumbling as he walked back to his office. Ginny followed after him.

"I went to his apartment and it is very obvious he hasn't been there in a week at least. Then I went to the Ghoulish Gazette", Ginny started telling him.

"Why did you go there?" Draco asked.

"They had an article in there about the last battle", Ginny replied, "They had spelled Ron's name wrong. I figured maybe Harry had gone to say something."

"Did he?" Draco asked, he was only half interested.

"Yeah", Ginny answered, "Apparently he told them that he was tired of being in the public eye and he just wanted to be gone."

"So why go bother him?" Draco asked, "Obviously he wants to be left alone. Just leave him be."

"I thought you said you were going to help me", Ginny asked.

"I was hoping that would get you to leave", Draco replied coldly.

"Draco", Ginny said in a voice that sounded oddly enough like her mother's when she was busy lecturing Bill on his fang earring.

"Harry lost his best friend", Draco replied, "Along with more of his friends . Maybe he needs some time out of the lime light. Any prat with half a brain can figure that out."

"Wow", Ginny replied sarcastically, "Is that a term of endearment."

"Listen Weasel", Draco said starting to angry.

"What ferret boy?" Ginny replied starting to get an attitude herself.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but after thinking for a moment he closed it.

"Nothing to say?" Ginny asked him.

"Why don't you wait a while to see if Harry didn't just go for a holiday", Draco said finally, "You're so high maintenance. He probably did leave to get away from you."

"You're so annoying", Ginny shot back, "Sorry for caring about someone besides myself. I understand compassion is hard for you. After all you have never had anyone care about you. But I care about Harry and if he is in pain I want to help him."

"If I wanted compassion from someone I could get it easily", Draco replied his eyes flashing and his voice getting louder.

"Yeah, for 20 galleons an hour", Ginny interjected.

"Lucky for me I don't want compassion, especially if it were coming from you", Draco continued, "Like I said earlier Harry was lucky to get away from you when he could. Why don't you just chill out and mind your own business, and get out of my house while you are at it."

"Fine", Ginny replied coldly, "Good riddance." Ginny disapparated back to her room.

* * *

She stormed around her bedroom angrily, "That pompous git!"

"Ginny are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"I'm fine", Ginny called back. She picked up her pillow and threw it against the wall. She didn't know why he could make her so mad. All she wanted was to find Harry and make sure he was okay. It had only seem logical to ask Draco for help. Now though, she didn't know what she had been thinking. She continued to throw pillows for a while before sitting down on her bed exhausted.

Draco leaned back into his chair. He had been about ready to faint from exhaustion when Ginny had been there. Seconds after she left he had sunk weakly into his chair. He didn't know why he was like this. He just didn't want anyone to see him being weak. It was quite pathetic really. He was exhausted and he hadn't even done anything.

Draco didn't know why she was so worried about Harry. So Harry wasn't around. Maybe he just wanted a holiday. He would love some peace and quiet himself. Being in the spotlight wasn't easy, it made him weaker than just a normal day. Draco sighed as he closed his eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt him. Then maybe he would be more prepared to take on the little weasel when he saw her next.

_Harry was laying on a cot. Upon closer inspection, it showed that he wasn't laying there, he was tied there. He was in the middle of a dark room. The room itself was made of brick and stone. There were small windows along the top of the walls but besides that a bare bulb lit the room. Harry wasn't alone._

_"You killed the dark lord", his captor shouted at him, "You will pay for that."_

_"He deserved it", Harry replied. Harry had cuts and scratches on him. His wrists were rubbed raw from the ropes. _

_"Soon he will be back in power", laughed Harry's captor, "Soon."_

Draco woke up from his dream. "That was interesting", he said to himself as he got out of his chair. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain on his wrist. He looked down at his wrist. It was rubbed raw. Draco sat back down. How did he do that to himself? Draco pondered that a moment before he got back up again.

"I'm psyching myself out", he said aloud, "And talking to myself. I'm going insane."

Draco walked to his kitchen getting another cup of tea. He sat down at his kitchen table his head in his hands. He was so tired, that wasn't normal. He sat there, his tea becoming cold, forgotten. Draco had fallen asleep again.

_"Just let me be", Harry said quietly, "People will notice that I'm gone."_

_"It's been a week. They haven't yet", his captor laughed, "In two more weeks you will be dead and the Dark Lord will live again."_

_"It isn't going to work", Harry argued._

_"Shut up", his captor said slapping him across the face, "The dark lord will live again."_

_"You're insane", Harry replied, ignoring the pain in his face._

_His captor turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Not before Harry got a good view of the outside. And a good view of a sign._

_'Buy your Georgia grown peaches here!'_

Draco woke up. His hand flew to his lip. His mouth was bleeding. Draco walked quickly to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had a hand print across his face. What hell is going on?

* * *

Ginny woke up. She didn't remember laying down, but she must have. She felt a lot worst after her run in with Draco. After punching her pillow into a lumpy mess she guess she had just fallen asleep. She jumped when she noticed that someone was in her room.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked Draco rolling her eyes.

Draco showed her his wrist.par

"You have a booboo", Ginny said in a condescending tone, "What do you want me to do about it?"par

"I had a dream", Draco replied.par

"Really?" Ginny asked sarcastically, "That's amazing."

"Shut up for two seconds", Draco shot back, "I had a dream where Harry was tied to this cot and he was being held hostage."

"That would never happen", Ginny interrupted him.

"Shut up!" Draco repeated himself, "It could happen. His wrists were rubbed raw from the rope. Anyways, when I woke up I had a rope burn on my wrist. Then I apparently fell asleep again. This time in my dream Harry got slapped against the face. When I woke up my lip was bleeding."

Ginny sat down on her bed thinking. After a couple of minutes she spoke up, "It makes sense."

"What does?

"You dreaming about Harry and being hurt like he is", Ginny answered.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked her.

"When Harry was a baby he gained some of Voldermort's magic", Ginny started, "After that he sometimes had dreams of what was going on with Voldermort. Also when Voldermort was mad, his scar would hurt."

"What's that got to do with me?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Think about it", Ginny replied, "You gave Harry some of your magic in the last battle. Apparently you guys are still linked."

"Oh", Draco replied stupidly.

"Tell me exactly what happened in your dream", Ginny asked him.

"Harry was in this really dark room. Kind of like the dungeons at Hogwarts. He was tied to this cot. His captor was telling him how he killed the dark lord and he would pay. His captor was trying to bring back Voldermort."

"Did you get any clue to where he might be?" Ginny asked, "Where he might be?"

Draco thought for a minute, "The guy had an accent", he laughed, "It really helped those death threats to sound scary."

Ginny glared at Draco, "Now is not the time to be laughing."

"If you had heard this guy talk you would be laughing too", Draco replied, "He sounded like a country bumpkin."

"That's helpful", Ginny replied sitting down and thinking.

"There was a sign", Draco continued sitting down on Ginny's bed, "It said.... something about peaches." Draco thought harder, trying to remember what the sign had said. "Something about buying your Georgia grown peaches."

"Draco!" Ginny said excitedly, "Georgia that's a state in the United States."

"So what now?" Draco asked her.

"We find him."

"We?" Draco asked her skeptically.

"Yes", Ginny replied firmly, "We."

"Why would I help you?" Draco asked her.

Ginny grabbed his wrist, showing him his rope burn, "Because, you're the one getting hurt by this. Who knows what would happen to you if he died."

"Fine", Draco growled rolling his eyes, "I'll help. But under one condition."

"What?" Ginny asked him.

"You don't call me ferret boy."

"Fine", Ginny replied,"I won't call you ferret boy. Except of course when you are being an absolute prat and you need some humbling."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Ginny beat him to it.

"Besides it isn't like you are going to stop calling me little Weasel."


	3. The High Hotel

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is not mine, however the one going on in my head is.

(Thanks for all the review you guys rock)

Chapter Three: The High Hotel

Ginny was rummaging through her things. Occasionally she would throw something on her bed.

"Why Potter?" Draco asked, "I mean there are tons of wizards that would work just as well."

"Well," Ginny replied as she threw some books on her bed, "I suppose it's because Voldermort used Harry the first time around. Maybe Harry's captor believes it will work again. Which if you think about, is ridiculous, I mean Voldermort's gone. His ash was thrown into the ocean and he no longer has a soul."

"Well I don't think Harry's captor was exactly right in the head," Draco replied dodging a book Ginny had tossed towards her bed, "Mind looking where you're throwing?"

Ginny ignored him as she continued to add to her growing pile on her bed.

"What's all this for anyway?" Draco asked picking up one of the books.

"We can't just go traipsing off to America without supplies. It takes too much energy to apparate such long distances," Ginny replied. She eyed her closed muttering to herself, "I don't know what the weather is like there."

"We can by clothes when we get there," Draco replied, "Especially if it means you might hurry up. Sitting her is boring for me."

"I'm so sorry," Ginny replied sarcastically, "I didn't mean to bore you. Of course you could always help me gather supplies."

"Fat chance," Draco snorted form the bed.

"That's what I thought," Ginny replied, "I'll be right back."

When Ginny returned she had some potions with her and some ingredients. She also had a small travel cauldron and a crystal on a necklace.

"What's all that for?" Draco asked.

"Just some potions that might be useful," Ginny replied throwing everything on her bed, "The rest is ingredients for possible potions we might need, obviously," Ginny replied pointing to the little cauldron, "What else would we need with that?" She held up the crystal, "Witch's crystal. Great for all kinds of things including protection, concealment, and finding lost ones." Ginny shrunk everything with a quick spell. She started throwing everything in her back pack, "I don't suppose you want to carry anything."

"No," Draco replied smugly. "I can't believe I'm helping _you_ in the first place."

"You're the one with the swollen lip and hurt wrist," Ginny reminded him picking up her backpack.

"Damn Potter," Draco mumbled as he stood up, "Are we ready?"

"Yep," Ginny replied grabbing his hand. In a few minutes they had disapparated to Georgia. They were standing in the middle of a large building.

"Where are we?" Draco asked her looking around.

"This is the Mall of Georgia," Ginny replied. "It has a wizard's bank in it. How convenient is that?" She asked as she started walking through the mall.

Draco yawned loudly as he followed behind Ginny. He was starting to get tired again. Not that he was going to tell her though. The mall itself was huge. Stores liked each side and they passed a movie theater. What was a movie theater? Draco felt like he was totally out of his element. Here he was following the little Weasel like some lost puppy, he was tired and he had just passed a movie theater and had no idea what it was. Draco yawned again.

"This is it," Ginny said stopping in front of a grand looking store, which was actually the bank.

"How did you know this was here?" Draco asked her. He didn't know there was a wizarding bank in the middle of a muggle mall.

"I've been here before," Ginny replied before pushing him through the door.

Twenty minutes later and pockets full of muggle money Draco and Ginny left the bank.

"So, we better work out the clothes situation," Draco said looking up and down the mall, "Where to?"

"Here," Ginny said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a store. Draco's first instinct was to grab his hand away, but he didn't. Instead he let her tug him into a store. "I'll be in the juniors section," Ginny said pointing to the other side of the store.

Ginny left Draco standing in the middle of the men's section. He sighed as he looked at the oh, so muggle clothes. They were so , cheap looking. He started rummaging through the different shirts occasionally pulling one off the rack and holding it up to himself. He yawned again. He was really too tired for this.

* * *

Ginny rummaged around through the clothes. She felt like a kid in a candy store. Better even, she was shopping for clothes on Draco's knut. She picked shirt after shirt up. Looked through the skirts and pants. Then she moved on to the shoes. After all a girl has to have shoes for all occasions. After a while she was done picking out clothes and went to go try them on. She emerged half an hour later with many different outfits. She went to go find Draco. he was sitting in a chair without any clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked him putting all the clothes she had gathered down, "You're just sitting there."

"I didn't like any of it," Draco said with a yawn, "So I just didn't pick out anything."

Ginny sighed rolling her eyes, "It doesn't really matter that much."

"Really?" Draco replied lifting an eyebrow, "For something that doesn't really matter you took your own sweet time picking out clothes."

A slight flush crept up to Ginny's cheeks, "Well at least I got something. Stay here," she said this as she walked into the middle of the men's section. Ginny picked out some shirts and sweaters for the boy. Then she picked up some pants.

"Here," she said as she piled clothes in his lap, "I'm not sure about the sizes so go try them on."

Draco looked at her sighing. NOne the less he did get up and go to the men's dressing room. he emerged a few minutes later, "Fine let's go," he said as he started walking towards the register, "You'll have to pay, I don't know anything about muggle money."

"I don't know that much either," Ginny replied as she placed her clothes on the counter. They finally made it out of the store and started walking out of the mall, "We should probably find some place to stay while we are here."

"I'm sure you're right," Draco replied yawning again, "So what do we get a hotel of something."

"Why are you so tired?" Ginny asked him as she looked around. Truth be told she didn't know where they would stay for the night.

"I don't know," Draco replied, "I just get tired sometimes."

"Well take an energy potion." Ginny replied as she started walking towards a building.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked her as he drank the potion she handed him.

"Look," Ginny said pointing, "The High Hotel. I bet we can find some place to stay there."

"It looks so cheap," Draco replied glaring at the building in front of them.

"Draco, it doesn't matter," Ginny replied sighing, "We need some place to stay while we are in Georgia."

Draco groaned loudly.

"What are you five?" Ginny asked him as she pulled him into the building, "Get over it."

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked them.

"Um, yes," Ginny replied, "We need two rooms."

"We are all booked up."

"You don't have any rooms?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"Let me check," the receptionist replied. After a couple of minutes the receptionist looked up, "We just had a cancellation. I'm afraid we only have one room available though."

"Is there any where else we can go?" Ginny asked him.

"No, there is a big convention here this week and all the hotels are booked up."

"We'll take it," Ginny replied.

"How long will you be staying with us?"

"Two weeks," Draco spoke up.

Ginny's head turned to look at him. Two weeks. Why would they be there for two weeks?

After a couple of seconds the receptionist spoke up again, "Cash or credit?"

"Pardon?" Ginny asked confused.

"Do you want to pay with cash or with a credit card?"

"Cash", Ginny replied.

"Your total comes to $700", the receptionist replied.

"Bloody hell", Draco mumbled under his breath. He didn't know that much about muggle money but he knew enough to know that 700 was a hell of a lot of money."

Ginny held out her hand expectantly to Draco. After a bit of grumbling he pulled out the money he had and handed it to her. She counted out the twenties and fifties and handed them to the receptionist.

"Enjoy your stay here at the High Hotel", the receptionist told them handing them a key and a brochure, "Room 412."

"Thank you", Ginny smiled as she took the key. Ginny rearranged the bags in her other hand and started towards the elevator. She stepped in the elevator pulling Draco in beside her.

"Floor?" the elevator operator asked her.

"Four", Ginny replied glancing at her key to make sure.

Ginny strode off the elevator and down the hall. There it was the door to 412. She opened the door and looked around. It looked pretty nice. They had a little kitchen and the bathroom had a jacuzzi tub in it along with a shower. The room was nice and big. There was a little couch against one wall. As she glanced around she noticed one little problem. There was only one bed. Sure it was big enough for two people, but sharing a bed with Draco?

"I'm not staying here", Draco said firmly looking around, "It's a dump."

"That's such crap", Ginny replied as she put her bags down on the bed. She started to pull her clothes out of the bags and hang them up in the closet, "This room is fine. Stop whining. We have more important things to worry about then your comfort."

Draco glared at her as he walked into the room. He looked around. She was wrong. The room wasn't fine and at the moment his comfort was at the top of his list.

"You might want to hang up your clothes so they don't wrinkle", Ginny said from where she stood, still hanging her clothes on hangers.

"Laundry is for the servants", Draco replied snorting.

"Um, Draco, do you see any servants around?" Ginny asked him looking around the room, "Because I don't. So maybe you just want to get over yourself and hang up your clothes so we can move on with our day. I haven't eaten since breakfast, I missed lunch and I don't want to miss dinner either."

Draco sighed as he started to pull his clothes out of the bags. He was taking so long that Ginny had finished hanging up her own clothes and had started to help him with his.

"Okay now that we are finished with that", Ginny replied glaring at Draco. If he would just stop arguing and try and be good natured they might actually be able to find Harry, "We better get some dinner before I try and scribe for Harry."

Draco didn't reply he just followed behind the little Weasel as they went back downstairs and into the hotel's restaurant. In fact he didn't say anything until after they sat down at their table.

"So Weasel, won't your parents worry about where you are?" he asked as he looked at the menu.

"Well actually Ferret boy," Ginny replied, "My parents are use to me not coming home every night."

"Well, of course they are", Draco replied a smirk creeping onto his face, "It isn't like their dearest little girl is staying out all night with boys, or is she?"

"That is none of your business", Ginny hissed as the waiter walked up to them a light blush rising into her cheeks. Ginny placed her order and waited while Draco took his own sweet time ordering dinner.

"So why did you say we would need the room for two weeks?" Ginny asked him, "What if it takes longer?"

"Well if we don't find him in two weeks then we might as well give up", Draco replied.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked him starting to get angry. She would look for Harry for as long as it took.

"Did I not tell you?" Draco asked, "In my dream Harry's captor said he only had two more weeks."

"No you didn't tell me that", Ginny replied angrily, "How could you forget to tell me that!"

"Just slipped my mind", Draco replied rolling his eyes, "It happens."

Ginny looked furious. Draco had never seen her this furious. Sure there were the times that she got mad when he called her names. Then there were the times she would get mad in the middle of fighting in the war. But this was different. He couldn't describe it. She was furious though, that was sure.

Ginny didn't talk to him all during dinner. She left before the check was paid. Draco was forced to figure out the muggle money. He was pretty sure he had overpaid the bill. Draco stormed up to their room. What right did she have to leave him at dinner.

When he arrived back at the room he saw Ginny sitting on the bed. There was a map spread out of the bed and she was scribing with the crystal. She didn't even seem to notice him come in. Or she was ignoring him. Which was fine with him. The Weasel was difficult to deal with. But no so much if she wasn't paying him attention. He sat on the couch and looked through the books Ginny had brought with her. Most of them were research books but two of them weren't.

Draco picked up the first book and started to flip through it. It was a photo album. The album was filled with pictures of her family and her friends. He was shocked when he got to the last page to see a picture of himself. A rather dashing looking picture of himself. Draco put down that album and picked up the next one. This book was a regular book of fairy tales. What Ginny was doing with a book of fairy tales was beyond Draco. Those stories were so stupid and shallow. Really he expected a little bit more from the Weasel. After all it wasn't like she was some helpless Damsel in distress like the princesses in the book. Draco was just about to say so when he heard a sigh coming from the bed. Ginny was rubbing her head as if she had a headache. The crystal was laying on the map.

"Did it work?" Draco asked her, already knowing the answer.

"No", Ginny replied, "Which means I have no idea where to look for Harry."

"Well", Draco replied thinking, "from the sign, and mind you this is simply the conclusion I am drawing from the sign. I think that he is on an old rundown farm. Probably not far from a major road considering that it sold peaches."

"This is Georgia", Ginny interrupted him, "Do you know how many places sell peaches on the side of the road. This is the peach state."

Anger flashed on Draco's face, "If you brought me along to ignore what I am telling you than I will leave now."

"I'm sorry", Ginny replied sincerely, "I'm just worried. You have already been a big help." She looked back down at the map, "I suppose the crystal was sort of favoring the west side of Georgia", She said hopefully as she looked up, "Are you any good at scribing?"

"I'm more into wand work", Draco replied from his spot on the couch. He did get up though and walked over to the map. Draco picked up the crystal and started to scribe. After a couple of minutes the crystal pulled itself down to a little city called Carrolton.

"You did it", Ginny said excitedly. She jumped up and hugged Draco around the neck. Draco stood there for a minute as shock and pleasure swept through him.

"Get off of me", Draco said after a moment when he had come to his senses, "If I had known you were going to react like that I wouldn't have tried."

Ginny sat back down on the bed a blush rising to her cheeks again, "So, Harry is some where in Carrolton. Well, at least we have a starting point. Even if I don't know where to go from there", Ginny said that last sentence more to herself than to Draco. She sat on the bed thinking hard. She really didn't know what to do. She supposed they could just go looking for any old building that sold peaches. But, what if the building were enchanted to turn people away? What would she do then.

Ginny climbed off the bed and grabbed the pajamas she had bought earlier. "It's late", She walked into the bathroom, "Hey, you know what we forgot", Ginny yelled through the door.

"What?" Draco asked as he changed in the main room.

"Tooth brushes and other toiletries", Ginny replied.

"I suppose you will be wanting the couch then Weasel?" Draco replied hopefully as he climbed into the bed.

"Like hell", Ginny replied also climbing into the bed, "I'm fine with the bed."

"What makes you think I want to share a bed with a little Weasel like yourself?" Draco asked her.

"The real question, ferret, is what makes you think I care what you want?" Ginny replied as she laid down with her back to him, "However if you don't want to share this bed with me there _is_ a couch."

Ginny didn't say anymore to him that night. Draco felt a little odd with the little Weasel laying right beside him. Had it been just three months earlier he would have been expecting Ron to run in at any moment and beat him to a bloody pulp, or at least try.

Draco rolled over gently so as not to disturb Ginny. He watched her back as she slept. Although he was exhausted he couldn't get to sleep. Maybe he had taken too much of the energy potion earlier. Maybe he was afraid that if he fell asleep he wouldn't wake up. After all if when Harry got hurt Draco got hurt, did that mean that if Harry died Draco would also? Draco looked at the back of Ginny's head. Her hair looked really soft. Draco reached forward suddenly. He, ever so gently, pulled at one of Ginny's curls. Her hair was just as soft as it looked. Draco withdrew his hand quickly once he realized what he had just done. Merlin, he must be tired. Draco rolled back over, his back facing her back and did his best to get a good night's sleep. Draco's dreams were filled with pain. It seemed that Harry's captor didn't need Harry to be in a very healthy state to do whatever he wanted to do to him.


End file.
